


Bitter

by YaeL (thesometimeswarrior)



Category: Jewish Legend & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend, מדרש | Midrash, תורה | Torah, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loss of Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/YaeL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You left me</i>, she thinks throughout those seven long days. <i>When You told me to leave You.</i> "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

_You left me_ , she thinks throughout those seven long days. _When You told me to leave You._

She is told her baby brother begs on her behalf before she is permitted to return. She reenters the camp without a word, her head held high.

After, He tries to come to her in a dream. _To you, only in dreams. Do not forget this, lest you be banished again._

“No,” she says.

_“You dare?”_

“Yes.”

_“I will leave you.”_

“You already have.” 

_“I shall never return to you.”_

“Fine,” she says. “It is not You I serve. I serve my People.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing midrash here, mainly because I don't know of any other forums in which to share it. If you have any insight, please let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this / found it thought-provoking.


End file.
